Si, pero, no
by Karlos-SS
Summary: Vivir la fantasía, el amor, la vida…A veces no encuentro la salida…La traición como siempre, me juega en contra.


_**Algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la original de Cris Morena Group y RGB Entertaiment, productores responsables de la serie "Casi Ángeles". Esta historia es mía junto con el resto de los personajes aquí insertados.**_

**Valeria POV**

Me aburre la rutina. Las noticias me dan depresión…Y de amor…Amor no hablo.

El lenguaje del amor para mi esta obsoleto…Claro, ¿Quién se puede enamorar de alguien como yo?... ¿O soy yo?

Las niñas de hoy están acostumbradas a vivir tras la sombra del príncipe azul…Pero ese príncipe que buscan en realidad no existe, porque todo es ficción. Ves como las cosas pasan frente a tus ojos y dices "Oh, pero si esto es real...". No gato eso no es así es ficción.

La ficción se escribe como método expresivo, en ella puedes dibujar un mundo distinto donde las cosas sean a tu manera. Incluyes lo que quieres que haya pasado, este pasando y vaya a pasar…Puedes hacer que el gran amor de tu vida se fije en ti…Que de la nada se forme una banda de músicos a raíz de niños huérfanos, maltratados y explotados. O simplemente que un hombre poderoso y millonario se fije en una pobre mucama que cante, baile y haga reír a la gente…Eso es un real Bonus Track porque en la vida real no pasa.

-Vale…Vale… ¡Vamos despierta! Son las 6-Kika mi compañera de habitación me despertaba para acudir a mi clase literatura.

-5 minutos más amiga por favor, ¿dale si?

-5 minutos más significarían perder este rico desayuno que te hice…

-¡Ay amiga que eres tierna!

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer no, me acogiste en tu depto. Y…bueno, ya sabes…No olvido lo que hiciste por Choco… ¡Ay, digo su nombre y vuelo en las nubes!

-Amor, amor, amor…Eres puro amor y Zanata.

-Bueno tomate tu desayuno y vamos…Te espera un gran día…

-Kika…

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

-No amiga…Gracias a ti…

-No gracias a ti…Me ayudaste cuando Simón me dejo y se fue Francia con su "mediasol"…

-¿Te parece si olvidamos ese detalle?

-Si amiga toda la razón…

Simón, Saimon…Si, mi amor de juventud. 6 años llevábamos juntos. Aún recuerdo su perfume, el olor a rozas y chocolates que me dio la primera vez, en una tarde de otoño caminando por el parque.

En ese entonces éramos unos adolescentes que comenzaban a mirar la vida con otros ojos. El quería estudiar su tan ansiada Pedagogía en Filosofía…Y bueno yo, indecisa decidí tomarme mi año para mi misma. El peor gran error de mi vida. –Vale, no eres tu soy yo.- Recurso básico para decir me canse de ti, llevamos 6 años en lo mismo y estoy harto. Quiero probar aires nuevos. Y es por eso que te dejo.

El maldito cristiano ocupo ante mi un arma de doble filo literario…El mítico **"Sí…Pero No"**…Todo relativo. _"Te amo, pero quiero a otra"_…_"Te amo, pero sabes no siento eso de al principio"._

El decidió recorrer el mundo con Sol. Hija del actor Juan Cruz, conocido por sus roles antagónicos en telenovelas. Siempre pienso que en mi otra vida me gustaría ser el personaje antagónico de la historia. Simplemente porque ellos tiene dinero, poder, amor, no les falta nada y tienen a los mejores hombres. ¡Osea!

Las personas tenemos ese don de aparentar la alegría cuando por dentro estamos destruidos, con ese vacío o esa ansiedad que te mata. Por eso yo siempre digo que no existen actores y actrices malos, porque todos en nuestro interior llevamos uno, escondido, esperando a salir.

-Buenos días jóvenes…Muy bien, hoy revisaremos sus cortos escritos. ¿Tenemos algún voluntario?

-Si, profe yo…

-Muy bien Luna, lo puedes leer…

-Una vez más esa niña daba vueltas a la luna para pensar en su amor. Soñaba con verlo una vez más, para despedirse de el, abrazarlo y recordar su aroma. No se resistió y le pregunto a los astros cuando sería el día, no esperaba una respuesta, se inclino y comenzó a llorar. Una luz se poso sobre ella y sin darse cuenta comenzó a levitar. Avanzando paso por paso llego a un lugar sin luz…Ahí la esperaba su amado yacente, dormido. No espero y con un beso lo despertó. Así lograron vencer sus miedos y volvieron a sonreír con la luz de su amor.

-Muy bien Luna toma asiento…Disculpen un momento necesito salir…

No me aguante las ganas de mirarme en el espejo, y ver una vez más en mi reflejo ese tan ansiado defecto que puede cambiar todo…La soledad, el vacio, te carcome el alma…"¿Por qué mi amor por que?" repetía cada una de las noches de sufrimiento. Porque para mi disimular es fácil.

Camine por los pasillos buscando una respuesta. ¿Por qué? Fui en busca de un café y cuando estaba por pagar sin querer lo derrame en un hombre…

-Oh señor disculpe…No fue mi intención.

-¿Qué podría decir de alguien como vos?

-¿Ramiro Gastón?…

-Valeria Gutiérrez

-No puedo creerlo…-reí sorprendida-¿Qué estas haciendo por acá?-

-Pues lo mismo que tú…Trabajando.

-No me digas… ¿Te contrataron?

-Desde ahora soy profesor de Artes.

-Ahhhhhhhh que genial Rama… ¿Te puedo decir Rama no?

-Si, por supuesto, eres la única que me dice así.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde lo que paso...En aquel cumpleaños, nadie me dice así.

-Oh, lo siento Ramiro, no pretendí incomodar

-¿Tú?... ¿Incomodar?-mofo fuertemente-para nada Valeria, es un agrado.-

-Ven, te tengo que mostrar todo…

Ramiro Gastón es el novio de mi mejor amiga Francisca Zanata. El era mi vecino y compañero de juegos de infancia. Un gran hombre, fue amigo de Simón hasta que en uno de sus cumpleaños el arruino su fiesta.

Ramiro es cariñoso, noble y preocupado. ¡Ay Ramiro Gastón!, si no estuvieses con mi mejor amiga… ¡Que no te haría gato! ¡No Valeria, resiste!

-Y esta como vez es la sala de profes…

-¡Wow! Todo muy amplio.

-Somos de elite Rama, que más te puedes esperar…

-Que no tengan esas naranjas Thomson…

-¿Naranjas Thomson?

-Si, naranjas Thomson…Como dos y el resto lo boto…

-Me dejaste cien porciento colgada…

-Algún día cuando seas como Kika, lo entenderás

-¿Te gustaría si vamos a tomar algo?...Digo, como hoy es viernes….

-Me encantaría, algo fuerte…

-¿Fuerte?...

-Cuando lleguemos te explico…

Poco a poco el y yo comenzamos a hacernos amigos. Siempre lo fuimos, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo y no ves frecuentemente a una persona, esa relación se desgasta…Aunque sea el novio de tu mejor amiga, que comparte departamento contigo…

-El trío de la corneta…Flor de nombre…

-Bueno…Al menos es gracioso, ¿no?

-En doble sentido lo es, créeme.

-Oh si claro…Como es lo más que tengo desarrollado…

-Mmmmmm quizás que has desarrollado entonces.

-Basta Ramiro-mofe gritando-no quiero reír acá, sería una desgracia.-

-¿Y quien dijo que las desgracias son malas en este caso?

Los hombres tienen la virtud de ligar a una mujer haciéndola reír. Uno cae en el juego cuando en primera instancia lo sientes lindo, si se preocupa por ti, es atento…Ya se gano tu corazón…Ahora se debe robar tu alma y tu mente.

-Rana, ¿no crees que ya llevamos muchos tragos?

-Rana-mofo-¡no! Para nada Laleria…

-Estoy mareada…

-Yo también…

-Te odio…

-Yo no…

-¿Cómo nos iremos?

-Espera…Terminemos esta botella

-¿Más?

-Yo pague por esto…

-Vamos, quiero irme…Vamos a mi depto. Kika ya entro a su turno en el hospital…

-¡Uy! Quizás para que me quieres llevar…

-Es increíble…

-Lo se, soy groso…

-No Rama. Es increíble que el doble sentido no se te quite ni borracho…

-Doble sentido-mofo. Los hombres a veces son hasta más lindos borrachos…Digo no…

-Ok… ¿Te parece si nos llevamos la botella y nos vamos?

-Solo si yo conduzco…

-¿Quieres morir?

-Nah, pero a mí me gusta conducir.

-Olvídate, yo conduzco.

-Mira Laleria…Las mujeres al volante son peligrosas.

-¡VALERIA!-grite-Eres un machista. ¿Acaso no sabías que los hombres borrachos al volante también son un peligro?

Hace tiempo que no tenía una tarde como esa…Porque cuando me hacen una invitación para salir…Mi escusa siempre es la misma…Tengo ganas, pero no tengo ganas…En resumen, un sí pero no.

-Señores disculpen, necesitan algo más…-Interrumpió el mesero.

-Si, por favor la cuenta-respondí.

-Antes una botellita más de este Ron… ¿Cómo se llama Laleria?-dijo Rama aún borracho.

-Cuando puedas decir Valeria te compro una botella de este ron. Traiga la cuenta nada más. Gracias

-Ok…

-Ok-Repitió Rama.

-¿Ahora te dio por repetir Ramiro?

-¿Ahora te dio por repetir Laleria?

-Infantil

-Infantila

-¿Infantila? Esa palabra no existe

-Señora aquí está su cuenta…

-Señorita y la boca le queda donde mismo.

-Disculpe…Señorita…

-Ok…Puede retirarse.

-Ok…

-Rama…Mira la cuenta. ¡Son cincuenta y cinco mil pesos!

-Oh my god. ¿Enserio?...Pero no es nada, yo lo pago…

-Bueno si tú dices…Eh…

-Espera…Mi billetera…

-Noooooooo por favor…

-Laleria no tengo mi billetera.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ya, se. Nos iremos sin pagar.

-¡¿QUÉ? Estás loco…

-¿Estar loco no está mal cierto?...Por favor Laleria… ¿Cuántas veces no lo hicimos cuando jóvenes?

-Nunca nos acostamos Rama…

-Laleria…No hablo de sexo, hablo de haber repetido esta misma situación…

-No sé, las dama no tenemos memoria.

-Si claro-ríe fuertemente como acostumbran los borrachos.

No dudo que no se me paso por la cabeza abandonar el local sin pagar, esa sensación de hacer algo incorrecto, sentirse como un adolescente haciendo locuras …Viejos tiempos…Esos días donde salía el sol, pensando en amor, despertar en las mañanas con la cabeza puesta en él o ella…Como odio la melancolía.

-Ok Ramiro… ¿Cómo zafamos de esta?

-Hasta que dijiste si… ¡Al fin!

-Ehhh osea sí. Pero…No se Rama me da miedo intentarlo.

-¿Puedes intentar decir sí o no?... ¿Blanco o negro?... ¿Frío o caliente?

-No entiendo…

-Después lo hablamos…

-Ahora escúchame con atención Laleria...Tú saldrás primero y me esperaras en el auto…Yo haré como que iré al baño y saldré… ¿Entendido?

-No…Es decir…Si…

-Lo tuyo es un trauma Laleria…Bien, ahora dame un beso…Como si tú te vas primero…

-¿En la boca?...

-Con gusto…

Toque sus labios con los míos… ¿Hace cuánto que no daba un beso?...Pero con el novio de mi mejor amiga… ¿Eso sería traición?... ¿Pecado? No, nada que ver gato. Lady Gaga siempre ha dicho que tienes que actuar como tu corazón. ¡Cada día empeoro! Lady Gaga es un personaje.

Salí rápidamente, abrí el auto y espere a que Rama saliera…

No dejaba de pensar en la idea de que me bese con el novio de mi amiga…Ok, fue un beso de pico…Pero fue beso…

¿Qué hacer cuando el drama se vuelve una realidad? Muchas veces me pregunto lo mismo…Como si una persona me escribiera mi historia de vida…

-Arranca el auto… ¡Ahora!

-Rama... ¿Te sacaste la camisa?

-Siempre me han reprochado que la tengo puesta…

-¡Estúpido!... ¿Trajiste el Ron cierto?

-¿No que no querías?

-Es viernes en la noche… ¿Podemos tener una noche de descontrol sin sexo?

-Obvio…

-Ramiro…

-Laleria…

-Gracias…Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

-Denada…Ya, déjame un poco…

-¡Ey! Como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Yo remato…

Llegamos a mi departamento…Borrachos, nos terminamos la botella en el camino.

-Yo sé bien que estoy afuera pero el día que yo me muera sé que tendrás que llorar…

-Shhhhhh Rama, cállate por favor…

-Llorar y llorar…Llorar y llorar…Vamos Ralería canta conmigo haber…

-No, ¿cantemos otro tema si?

-¿Y todavía nos queda por subir un piso?

-Vivo en el quinto…

-Estamos en el décimo…-rio y estornudo.

-¡Ey! Abrígate…

-¿Por qué, te pongo nerviosa Ralería?...

-No, no pasa nada…

La situación era un poco hot ok…Lo sé, Ramiro se parte solo en 96…Pero no lo puedo mirar así si es el novio de mi amiga. Dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente… ¿Y tu conciencia? Siempre hay ojos en todas partes, porque al fin y al cabo, todo en esta vida se sabe.

-Bésame…

-No puedo…

-Nadie más se enterara de esto…

-¿Será nuestro secreto?

-Si quieres que este en secreto…

-Quiero…Créeme, pero no puedo…

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender a decir como respuesta sí o no sin arrastrarte?

-Quiero Ramiro…Y Kika…

-¿Te parece si vamos a tu departamento?...En silencio…Tengo que mostrarte algo.

**6 meses después**

En ese mismo bar donde comenzó nuestra aventura nos volvimos a juntar…Jamás pensé esa primera vez la sorpresa de Rama.

-A veces me pasa que no entiendo las actitudes de la gente… ¿Te ha pasado a ti?

-Todo el tiempo.

-¿Y te paso cuando te enteraste de lo de Kika con Simón?

-Siempre lo manejo con cuidado…Pero como dicen las calladitas son las peores…

-Típico…Y yo que la tuve viviendo en mi casa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Porque a veces nos cegamos con una figura. Sin querer cambiar la que ya tenemos…

-¿Fue difícil para ti?

-Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…Tres días antes de que me contrataran, iba camino a tu departamento…Como nunca nos topamos por diversos motivos, más que un hola y chao, quería sorprender a Kika. Cuando llegue encontré la puerta abierta, me pareció muy raro. En ese momento se me paso un drama ficticio entero por mi cabeza…Podrían haber entrado a robar, podrían haber estado robando, se les podría haber quedado la puerta abierta, como en toda situación…Hay infinitas posibilidades. Entre entonces, silenciosamente, con cuidado. Llegue y escuche unas voces…Hasta que llegue al baño, donde estaba la puerta semiabierta. Pensé dos veces lo que quería hacer, pero solo me atreví a mirar…Y ahí estaban…Los dos en la ducha, gimiendo, disfrutando…No quise nada más…Salí con los ojos empapados, pero aún sockeado por la escena…Y es así como planee todo lo que paso ese viernes, y se me dio más fácil de lo que creía…

-¡Qué asco! ¡Cerdos!

-Pero al menos te sirvió no…Desde ese día no te regodeas en contestar un sí o un no…Sin rodeos.

-Así parece-mofe-¿hagamos un salud?

-¿Por qué sería?

-Por la soltería…Y nuestra amistad…

-Eso se merece algo mejor…

-Por ahora, eso…Yo…Me voy…

-¿Te voy a dejar?

-No Ramita…Me voy del país…Es tiempo de crecer…Salir de donde estoy…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Donde el beso se hizo sal…

-¿Y eso sería?

-En un lugar dentro de mí que nunca viste…

-Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también…

-¿Volverás?

-Por ti…

-Linda…Gracias, yo…De un principio pensé que tú no me querrías más…

-Parece que contigo no me puedo enojar…Algo me pasa…

Dejar atrás los sueños, penas y alegrías…Me voy…Ya no me ato a nada, ya no me queda nada por lo que deba luchar…Un nuevo destino, y esta vez…Lo escribo yo.

Llegue así entonces al aeropuerto, con una sola maleta, cargada de sueños. Empezar una vida nueva, sola, pero tranquila.

-¿Usted es la señora Valeria Gutiérrez?

-Señorita, si es que se puede…

-Hay un señor que la está esperando, en el baño…

-¿En el baño, un señor? ¿No le dijo su nombre?

-No.

-Gracias, ahí voy…

-No es necesario que vayas al baño…-Se escucho es frase en todo el aeropuerto.

-¿Rama?

-El que viste y calza…Si quieres empezar una vida nueva…Tendrás que escucharme…

-¿Dónde estás?

-A donde tú vayas…

-Voy a perder el avión….

-Pero será por una buena causa. Escúchame…Sé que quizás nos faltó tiempo para conocernos más, pero con el que tengo me basta y me sobra…Quiero estar junto a ti.

Cuando la vida te da la oportunidad de disfrutarla con alguien a tu lado tienes dos opciones. Decir sí o no…

-Sal de donde estas…

-Estoy junto a ti dije. Pero…De cabeza.

-Me haces las cosas más difíciles gato.

-¿Te irías sin mí?

-No…Gracias por esto Rama…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me enseñaste a que puedo decir…Sí. Quiero estar junto a ti, si se puede empezar de 0 comencemos así. Juntos.

-¿Juntos es mejor?

-Juntos es mucho mejor…

El amor cuando llega en el momento menos esperado te da segundos para pensar…Quizás…Un tiempo…Pero siempre debes responder con un si…O con un no…Pero nunca con un "Si, pero no".

**FIN**


End file.
